WHEN YOU'LL BE READY
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" - Olivia Dunham


**WHEN YOU'LL BE READY**

* * *

Abrió lentamente, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, y asomó la cabeza. Miró hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. El pasillo estaba en silencio, sin rastro de Walter. Había sido sumamente embarazoso encontrárselo hacía unos minutos aunque no sabía bien si tal incomodidad se debía a que acababa de salir de la habitación de su hijo, donde había pasado la noche, o por el hecho de que Walter estaba completamente desnudo. A excepción de sus zapatillas. Sí, sin duda esto último había sido de lejos lo más vergonzante, al menos por su parte. Un sonido procedente de la cocina la tranquilizó, Walter había bajado para sacar lo que quisiera que tuviera en el horno. Con una sonrisa perenne prendida en los labios, Olivia se encaminó de nuevo con paso rápido hacia la habitación de Peter.

Con sumo cuidado, cerró la puerta tras de sí. El resplandor de la mañana entraba por la ventana, bañando la habitación con un glorioso tono dorado. Las cortinas blancas no ofrecían ninguna protección frente a aquella luz. Miró hacia la cama y sonrió. Peter aún continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, tal como lo había dejado hacía unos minutos. Tumbado sobre el costado derecho, sin camiseta y con el brazo extendido sobre el colchón, como si en sueños siguiera buscándola. Olivia sonrió una vez más; probablemente era la enésima vez que lo hacía aquella mañana desde que despertó. No podía creer que, después de todo lo que había sucedido, de todo lo que habían pasado, ellos estuvieran juntos. Sonrió de nuevo. No juntos como compañeros; juntos como pareja.

Tomó el reloj que había dejado junto a la foto de Peter de niño la noche anterior y miró la hora. Frunció los labios en una graciosa mueca, ligeramente fastidiada. Aborrecía que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa cuando todo lo que quería hacer era volver a meterse en esa cama y arrebujarse contra él. Pero debía marcharse. Tenía que pasar primero por su apartamento. No podía presentarse en el trabajo con la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior. Odiaba tener que desprenderse de esa camisa aunque, tal vez, Peter no se daría cuenta de que faltaba en su armario. Estaba a punto de tomar sus pantalones cuando la voz espesa y somnolienta de Peter la sobresaltó.

-Creí que te habías marchado.

Olivia se giró sobre sus talones con un rápido gesto.

-Buenos días – saludó, acercándose hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde del colchón, cerca de Peter. - ¿Crees que me marcharía vestida así?

Peter entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que sonreía, se incorporó levemente en la cama, acodándose sobre el colchón y dejando descansar la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Hmm, no, no creo.

La agente del FBI arrugó la nariz, divertida.

-Pero estaba tentada de llevarme la camisa.

Él abrió los ojos.

-Espero que también te quisieras llevar el resto de tu ropa. No me gustaría que llamaran a mi puerta diciendo que una mujer sexy andaba por ahí enseñando las piernas.

Olivia ahogó una risa.

-¿Sexy? Había pensado en otro adjetivo.

Peter se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Estiró los brazos hacia ella y, tomándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él.

-Sexy. Definitivamente sexy – dijo mientras enterraba su nariz en el cuello de Olivia.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la mujer. Olivia cerró los ojos a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza, permitiendo que los labios del hombre se demoraran en su tibia piel.

-Peter –su propia voz sonaba extraña a sus oídos. Él no contestó, enfrascado como estaba en acercarla aún más hacia su cuerpo y en depositar un reguero invisible de besos en el cuello de ella. Olivia, en contra de sí misma, insistió:

-Peter.

En esa ocasión, él se separó de ella la distancia justa para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No tienes que marcharte aún –anticipó el hombre, continuando con los besos. Olivia se apartó a regañadientes.

-Sí, tengo que irme. He de estar en el despacho de Broyles dentro de… dos horas.

No supo cómo pero el primer botón de la camisa que llevaba abrochado se deshizo del ojal. Las manos de Peter podían ser muy sutiles cuando se lo proponían.

-Dos horas son una eternidad, dulzura – respondió Peter mientras sus manos vagaban hacia el siguiente botón. De repente notó que, entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Olivia se tensaba. Él, a su vez, se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ligeramente turbado. -¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Olivia negó con la cabeza.

-No ha pasado. Has dicho.

Una pronunciada arruga se dibujó en la frente de Peter junto con una expresión de no haber comprendido las palabras de ella. La miró a los ojos y, súbitamente, como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho con ellas, lo entendió.

-Te llamé dulzura el día que fuiste a buscarme.

Intentado ahogar una sonrisa pero fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento, Olivia paseó su mirada desde los ojos hasta los labios de Peter y asintió con un escueto gesto de cabeza.

-Y no te gustó. Lo sé –bromeó Peter mientras su mano vagaba perezosamente por el costado de Olivia. –Vale, no volveré a repetirlo.

-No me gustó, cierto. Pero, tal vez, podría llegar a gustarme – le respondió mientras, a su vez, le acariciaba el antebrazo.

Peter la acercó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, hasta que ella estuvo prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo.

-Pues si te gusta, tengo pensado repetirlo insistentemente durante la próxima media hora – le dijo con voz grave cerca de su oreja.

La piel de Olivia se erizó al sentir el suave aliento cerca de su cara y un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, rindiéndose ante él y ante el hecho de que no iría a ningún lugar en los siguientes treinta minutos.

En un intento de hacer funcionar su cerebro, Olivia se separó con reticencia de los brazos de Peter.

-Tu padre está en la casa – le dijo en voz baja, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no era buena idea quedarse.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no te importó anoche- respondió, atareado de nuevo en besar el cuello de la mujer y el lóbulo de su oreja.

De los labios de Olivia surgió una risita.

-Anoche estaba dormido. Ahora está en la cocina. Desnudo. Y cocinando.

Fue Peter en el que, en esta ocasión, aparcó la tarea que llevaba hasta ese momento entre manos. Miró de soslayo a Olivia, elevando la comisura de los labios con una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos. De repente, saltó de la cama, dejándola momentáneamente confundida. Peter fue hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y la abrió.

-¡Walter!

Una voz profunda procedente del piso inferior se oyó de inmediato.

-¡Hijo! ¿Ya estáis despiertos? ¡Estupendo! He preparado el desayuno por…

Peter detuvo la retahíla de su padre.

-Walter, ayer nos quedamos sin mermelada de frambuesa.

Unos segundos de silencio precedieron a la voz de Walter.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Ayer aún…

Peter giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Olivia que, a su vez, lo observaba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados ante su pecho.

-No puede desayunar si no hay mermelada de frambuesa. Aunque ese día no le toque comerla –aclaró.

En ese momento, se escuchó el golpe al cerrarse la puerta de un mueble de cocina.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Walter. –Voy a tener que ir a comprar.

-¡Walter!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vístete antes de salir –respondió Peter, sonriente.

-Oh. Cierto, hijo.

Menos de un minuto después, la puerta de entrada a la casa se cerraba con un fuerte golpe. Peter giró sobre los talones, quedando frente a Olivia con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-Déjame adivinarlo – intervino Olivia. – Sí quedaba mermelada de frambuesa.

Peter se encogió de hombros con aire inocente.

-Ayer escondí el tarro en el armario de la limpieza.

Olivia bajó la cabeza, ahogando la risa que le acudía a la garganta. Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de él fijos en ella y con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Ella le retribuyó con una idéntica y Peter abandonó la puerta para ir al encuentro de Olivia.

-¿Y bien? Ahora no tendrás excusa. Walter no está y tardará un buen rato en volver.

Ella le tendió las manos y se levantó de la cama. Él las tomó a su vez, aceptándolas. Tiró un poco de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Sería una tontería desperdiciar el momento. No es cierto, ¿señor Bishop?

Peter asintió con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, agente Dunham. Hmmm, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Las manos de Olivia enmarcaron el rostro de Peter, acercándolo hasta el suyo. Sintió el cosquilleo de la barba del hombre en las palmas y el aliento de él contra su boca.

-Por aquí.

Los labios se encontraron despacio, sin prisas. Los labios de Peter apresaron su labio inferior, sin darle opción a que pudiera cambiar de idea, algo que ya no tenía cabida en la mente de Olivia. Llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si con aquel sencillo gesto quisiera pegarlo contra su cuerpo y no dejarlo escapar.

Como si él le hubiera leído la mente, Peter rompió aquel beso para depositar una miríada de pequeñas caricias en la mandíbula de la mujer.

-No me voy a ninguna parte, Olivia –susurró contra su piel.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que cerrara los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo así que él tuviera total acceso a su cuello. El roce del vello de su barba le hacía cosquillas, estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser. Se agarró fuertemente a los músculos de sus hombros, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos.

Olivia no iba a permitir que ella fuera la única en ser objeto de estudio por parte del otro, así que tomó el relevo a los intrépidos labios de Peter, comenzando a besar su cuello y la línea de la mandíbula. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la garganta de Peter, que hizo que la resolución de Olivia se fortaleciera, besándolo con más fervor e, incluso, mordisqueando la piel de la clavícula a su paso.

No supo en qué momento los botones de la camisa que aún llevaba puesta se soltaron, dejando el futuro de la pieza de tela a merced de la voluntad de Peter. No iba a ser ella quien se interpusiera en ese futuro, en el cual la veía a sus pies, arrugada y sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención.

Las manos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con ardor, dejando a su paso la piel caliente y sensible. Al fin, la camisa cayó al suelo, resbalando hasta los pies de ambos. La poca ropa que aún se interponía entre ambos desapareció en el minuto siguiente. Peter paseó sus manos por el cuerpo de Olivia, arrancando de la garganta de ella un suspiro de placer, mientras deambulaban por su espalda, la curva de su trasero, sus costillas y la redondez de sus pechos.

Olivia no tuvo bien claro quién de los dos arrastró al otro hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella pesadamente, sin soltarlo ni detener los besos ni las caricias que ambos se prodigaban. Buscó la comodidad del colchón, arrastrándose hasta el centro de la cama, abrazada fuertemente a Peter. Sus labios y la lengua de su compañero se volvían más audaces, instigando a la suya a salir a su encuentro.

Ayudada por sus piernas, el cuerpo de Olivia giró sobre sí misma, dejando a Peter de espaldas. Paró de besarlo por unos segundos, buscando su mirada. La encontró fija en ella, con ojos entornados, cargados con una promesa que sabía que cumpliría. Él le sonrió; ella hizo lo propio. Sostuvo su melena a un lado de su cabeza y, con un ágil movimiento, se situó sobre el duro y masculino cuerpo, abriéndose totalmente a él.

Peter se enterró en el cuerpo de ella con una poderosa acometida que hizo que Olivia retuviera la respiración en sus pulmones. Aquella sensación disipó de su cabeza, como el humo de un cigarrillo, cualquier pensamiento que no fueran sobre ellos dos. Se acomodó sobre él y Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente, dejando expuesta la línea de su cuello. Ella se tumbó sobre él, manteniéndolo dentro de su cuerpo. Lo besó en el hueco sobre el esternón, cerca de su corazón. Las manos de él vagaron libremente sobre el cuerpo de ella, incitándola a que tomara las riendas. Acuciada por su propia necesidad, Olivia comenzó a moverse sobre él, despacio primero, buscando el ángulo apropiado en el cual los dos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se enderezó sobre él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin detenerse, subiendo y bajando, adecuando el ritmo.

La cama crujió bajo sus cuerpos en movimiento, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Olivia incrementó el ritmo, haciendo que los dos cuerpos colisionaran entre sí. Peter elevó sus caderas, penetrando más aún dentro de ella cada vez que el cuerpo femenino descendía. Pasó sus manos ansiosas por las caderas de Olivia, ayudándola a mantener el compás frenético que había establecido.

De repente, un calor abrasador estremeció cada fibra del cuerpo de Olivia. La culminación la sacudió desde dentro hacia afuera, abrasándola y dejándola sin respiración.

Peter sintió el momento en el que ella alcanzó el orgasmo y dejó que su cuerpo la siguiera con una última y voraz embestida. Olivia cayó sobre él, cansada y satisfecha, con el corazón desbocado y abrazada a su pecho.

Se mantuvieron así, en silencio, disfrutando plenamente uno del otro hasta que las caderas de Olivia se resintieron de la postura. Con delicadeza, Peter la colocó a su lado, abrazándola junto a sí. Ella enterró la nariz en el cuello de él y depositó un suave y fugaz beso. Peter sonrió.

El sol había ascendido en el cielo y la habitación relucía bajo la luz cálida de los rayos de la mañana. Olivia levantó la cabeza del apoyo del brazo de Peter y lo miró, sonriente, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el hombre, intrigado.

Ella le sonrió con timidez. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, en una azorada actitud. Lo miró fijamente, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Te quiero.

Por unos instantes, Peter se olvidó de respirar y, estaba seguro, su corazón también había olvidado bombear. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella súbita revelación, que no por desear escucharla, era menos sorprendente. Le sonrió a su vez, pasando con ternura un dedo por la suave tez de ella.

-Creí que nunca ibas a decírmelo, agente Dunham.

Olivia acodó su brazo sobre la almohada.

-¿Así que estabas esperando oírlo?

Él asintió.

-Me hubiera gustado ser el primero en decírtelo pero sé que tienes miedo a escucharlo así que esperaba el momento en que estuvieras lista.

El pecho de Olivia se hinchó de amor por él. Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y se apartó.

-Ahora estoy lista.

Peter no se hizo de rogar. Se incorporó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Te quiero.

La respuesta de ella fue un nuevo beso, más profundo.

-Te quiero –susurró contra sus labios.

Se separaron, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Peter temió por un momento que los músculos de su cara sufrieran un espasmo.

Olivia miró de soslayo el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche. Muy a su pesar, aquel interludio había acabado. Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Peter se levantó de la cama, arrastró la sábana con él, arrebujándose en ella y ofreciéndole un hueco a Olivia.

-¿Vamos a la ducha?

La mujer se mordisqueó el labio inferior, observándolo de pie, junto a la cama y con los brazos abiertos, en una muda invitación que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aceptar. Se levantó de un salto y fue hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sabía que, irremediablemente, ese día iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

FIN


End file.
